He is a Jerk face but I still love him
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Sometimes the person you hate the most can become the person you love the most.


**SFT-My new fic ladies and gentlemen **

**Gaara-she dose not own Naruto**

**CH.1: Partners**

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara head captain and quarterback star to the Suna's Shukaku football team, handsome intelligent, rice, has a fan girl legal, all the girls wanted to be with him and all the guys want to be him he's so perfect so great sooo...much bullshit this was what the pink haired Sakura Haruno thought before taking a swing of her strawberry milk shack taking another glace at the mister popularity table before rolling her eyes to see big busted teenage girl rubbing her meagerly fake boobs ageist him whiles he ran his hand up down her arm all together Sakura new Gaara was nothing but a playboy and big jerk face she gets her books and stuffed them into her massager bag making her way out of the lunch room she couldn't stand seeing mister I-am- better- than-everybody anymore if she did she might have to rip her eyes out.

She walked passed the students to them she does not even existed like she gave a fuck Sakura was only in this school because it was the best school in the country and also very expensive she was lucky she got the scholar ship Sakura was from a little town called Konoha she was a orphan at the of age six her parents were killed in a car accident she was then placed in a orphanage when she turned twelve Sakura took the test for the scholar ship at her school and got it, Suna was very far from Konoha but she didn't want to give up her dreams so she left her small town for the big city she was fifteen then but was now she was sixteen and was hating the place the only thing keeping her from leaving was her dream to become a singer.

Many would think Sakura was just some ugly nobody with pink hair but boy were they wrong she had figure off a goddess and the looks of one too but she hid all this with her baggy clothing she put her hair in messy her style wearing brown contact lenses to keep her beautiful emerald eyes from catch anyone attention she also had something that all of the girls in this school didn't have, she was pure still a virgin so take that bitch's she took pride in it too she didn't throw it away like all these other girls she believed it should be to someone you want spend the rest of your life with not a one night stand.

She walked into her English class ignoring everyone else and made her way to the back of the class sitting in her seat and she closed her eyes in thought that is until a banshee voice broke her small moment of peace "oh Gaara your so handsome" Sakura let out groan 'god dame it?' Gaara walked inside the class room with some other girl not the same girl from the lunch room they walked pass her table and took a seat at the other end of the table and then they proceed to make out Sakura almost puked up her strawberry milk shake.

**"I bet you he kicks her ass to the side at the end of the day" **her inner said

_"I bet you at the end of the class" _Sakura said back to her inner

The teacher walked in Gaara and the bimbo stop they make out season much to Sakura relief "okay class" there teacher Kakashi said before turning to the board to write something down "you will all be a sighed partners for this project" Sakura neck almost snapped at what he said usually they choose their partners and as usually she would get no one then she did the project herself it seems even the class wore shocked about this because a mummers went around the class "quit the assignment is to write what you think and know of your partner you have a mouth for this" he then pulled out a clip board "okay I am a signing your partners you make your way to their table "now Alex and Amy"

The as more people when to there a sighed partners Sakura panic sky rocketed only four people wore left and she and Gaara and his hussy and some other guy wore that four Sakura placed her hands together in a pray 'please god don't let me be dump with toughs two'.

"And Sakura and Gaara are partners and Ami your with whatever what's his face name is" Kakashi finished everyone was silent the sound of a thud as Sakura head hit the table echoed in the class but no one was paying attention to that noise they were all looking at Kakashi in shock.

"What!" Ami yelled in rage.

Kakashi looked back at the girl with a board expression "what is it Ami?" he knew what her problem was but didn't care he was not going to change the partners no matter how rice the little brat was.

"But sir you can't stick Gaara with that, that...that ugly pink haired nobody" Sakura wiped her head to the little bitch but turned her head back slowly whiles frowning.

**"The little hoe we should whoop her ass"** inner said whiles pumping her fist

"I can and I have" he spoke strictly to the spoiled child "now miss Ami make your way to your partner and same to you Gaara" they both were not moving Kakashi lost his tamper with them "now!" they then both got up to move but Gaara took his sweet time.

Ami grabbed her pink bag and tried to strut off instead she looked like she had something stuck up her ass 'maybe her daddy's credit card' Sakura thought Ami shot Sakura a look that said 'I will make you pay for this' Sakura just looked away from her "great just what I need" she mumbled she heard a chair getting pulled out but didn't look at the person already knowing who it is 'now I got this asshole to deal with' she thought.

Gaara was not pleased he was placed next to the school charity case he glared at her but she didn't look at him who does this girl think she is he was better than her in every way she should be bowing her head to him doing everything he says.

**"Little bitch thinks she is better than us"** he heard his dark inner voice say

_"I going to show her she should respect her betters but how?"_

**"I have an idea"** the dark voice whispered sinisterly.

_"Do tell"_ Gaara heard the plan and smirked.

Sakura could feel the red head glare but was ignoring it and just stared a head her teacher Kakashi sat down and read his porn book he told them to silent read from their text book and when that was done they meant to sit there quietly .

**"The guy needs to get laid"**

_"I think he gets plenty of that action"_

Her inner smirked **"yeah"**

Sakura then felt a pain on her left leg as if a bee stung her she wiped her head around to the red head he was string straight a head of the class as if he didn't do anything Sakura looked back only to feel the pain again she looked back at Gaara but he still looking ahead she just bowed her head down to the table now just ignoring the beating her leg was taking she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath her hands were griping the edge of the table so hard her knuckles turned white.

Gaara was enjoy himself bring her pain was too much fun he raised his leg again before sending it into her leg he knew it hart but didn't care deciding this was getting old he did something else "hey bitch" he kicked her "hey I am talking you" he kicked her harder he heard a sharp intake of breath before the pink haired girl turned to him not like repeating himself Gaara grabbed her messy hair "you listen when I am talking to you" he griped her hair tighter " got it" he made her nod her head up and down he gave her evil grin before tearing his hand from her head taking a few pink hair strands with it he didn't care though "okay listen I don't want to be seen with you so you're going complete the assignment yourself you don't breath a word to anyone especial the teachers about this or your life will be crape than it is now you bitch" he then turned back to the board just as the bell rang ending class.

Sakura was fighting her inner **off "are you stupid fight him back show that son of a panda who you are"** inner roared

_"Inner stop, I told you we can't get into trouble we just have to get through this and move on"_

**"Are you crazy so you're just going to take their crap Sakura he hart you we should beat the shit out of him for this"**

_"But we can't he holds high influents in this school so we will deal with it for now"_ and with that Sakura finished the conversion.

Sakura looked to see Gaara getting up to leave the class when Ami grabbed his arm "Gaara we can go back to my place and repeat what napped last time" she tried to sound hot instead sounded like she was choking on a frog.

Gaara pulled his arm away from the girl "no" he then made his away to the door.

"What do you mean no I am your girlfriend" she wined Sakura snorted at that Gaara never had a girlfriend he slept with the girl one night then dopes them the next this girl was no different 'dumb bimbo should know his reputation'.

Gaara turned to the whining girl with a glare "you never was and never be my girlfriend" and with that he closed the class door behind him leaving Ami shocked and humiliated she then broke out crying Sakura almost felt sorry for her almost being the key word, she looked to the clock for the time 'the music room will be free right now' she picked up her stuff careful not to put pressure on her now bruising leg.

Gaara glared around him 'dumb slut should have known I don't take girlfriends ' he sighed stopping in an empathy hall way he was about to turn when he heard...singing.

(Emeli Sandé - Read All About It)

You've got the words to change a nation  
But you're biting your tongue  
You've spent a life time stuck in silence  
Afraid you'll say something wrong  
If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?  
So come, on come on  
Come on, come on  
You've got a heart as loud as lions  
So why let your voice be tamed?  
Baby we're a little different  
There's no need to be ashamed  
You've got the light to fight the shadows  
So stop hiding it away  
Come on, Come on

He turned to where he heard the sound it was singing the voice sounded so beautiful he ran down the corridors.

I wanna sing, I wanna shout  
I wanna scream till the words dry out  
So put it in all of the papers,  
I'm not afraid  
They can read all about it  
Read all about it oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh

At night we're waking up the neighbours  
While we sing away the blues  
Making sure that we remember yeah  
Cause we all matter too  
If the truth has been forbidden  
Then we're breaking all the rules  
So come on, come on  
Come on, come on,  
Lets get the tv and the radio  
To play our tune again  
Its 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events  
[ From:  
There's no need to be afraid  
I will sing with you my friend  
Come on, come on  
I wanna sing, I wanna shout  
I wanna scream till the words dry out  
So put it in all of the papers,  
I'm not afraid  
They can read all about it  
Read all about it oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh

He turned another left his only thought was to get to the beautiful singing.

Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh

Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people  
So when did we all get so fearful?  
Now we're finally finding our voices  
So take a chance, come help me sing this  
Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people  
So when did we all get so fearful?  
And now we're finally finding our voices  
So take a chance, come help me sing this

The girl who was singing this song sounded sad.

I wanna sing, I wanna shout  
I wanna scream till the words dry out  
So put it in all of the papers,  
I'm not afraid  
They can read all about it  
Read all about it oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh

The song was coming to an end he could tell by the tone when it dropped.

I wanna sing, I wanna shout  
I wanna scream till the words dry out  
So put it in all of the papers,  
I'm not afraid  
They can read all about it  
Read all about it oh

The song finished two minutes before he blasted into the music room he looked around the piano seat but no one was there "who was she?" that was the only thing Gaara could say before turning and leaving the room.

Sakura sighed in relief as she exited the school she was singing in the music room when she heard footsteps she didn't stick around to see who it was she just got out of there 'that was close' she looked up at the school clock to see it was five o'clock 'oh shit I am going to get late for work' Sakura didn't think twice before making a mad dash for the school gates.

Gaara was still looking for the singing girl when something court his eye pink hair he frowned the girl stood in front of the school court yard she was looking at the clock then panic covered her face she then ran like her depended on it 'oh look it's the little bitch maybe I should mess around with her head' Gaara let out a chuckle 'let's see if I can make her cry hard enough to leave the school' Gaara let a evil smirk come to his face he then started to follow the unaware pink haired girl.

* * *

**SFT-Okay some of you might be pissed because I turned Gaara into a dick in this but don't worry he changes in the next chapter he only acts like this for a reason which I will explain later but in the other chapter he becomes a sweetheart to Sakura but any way Gaara say it.**

**Gaara-review so she will make me nice in the other chapter **


End file.
